


Watashi no shugo tenshi

by Castiel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel/pseuds/Castiel
Summary: What about i talk to you about my day and stuff ? My name is Red or Sans, i'm living in a clinic... well, psychiatric clinic bc of a looooot of things, be ready
Relationships: with an ex
Kudos: 1





	Watashi no shugo tenshi

**Author's Note:**

> let's start

_~Hi, I'm 22 years old, my name is Red or Sans, I live in a psychiatric clinic.~_

I'll tell you all ! I'm starting a little diary about my life. So ... let's talk about my family!

I have several uncle and aunt, as well a father, a mother and a big brother who's have already his small family that i love. I would like to have children one day too but ... for the moment I am working to beat a pathology, a personality disorder called borderline.

I am at the edge of everything to tell the truth often at the edge of the end; let's continue, I'm going to tell you about my day today. This morning I went out in the village in front of the clinic (yes have the right to go out 1 hour twice a day in the village) the sun was soft on my bones. I've took my time at the market place and all the delicious smells to, go buy me cherry before going to sit inside the flowered inn and order a cappuccino. After that, I went back to the clinic and I crossed paths with a really cute cat, trying to catch two birds without success. Haha. Then I returned to my unit, the Alizée unit. I sat outside and a manifestation started, it is for the nursing assistants and the nurses, supporting them to earn a little more than necessary. At noon I received my gloves to draw, yes I draw a lot and I have a tablet to draw directly on it but I prefer to use my graphics tablet for the moment.

I just have to get used to it. So, I could tell you what else ... Yesterday! I had a bunch of groups, already cleaning the room, I'm pretty orderly so it only took a quarter of an hour. Then the ERGO group where i had to buy food for 7 euros ( 8 dollars ), I was able to buy a lot of stuff anyway, it was a particularly instructive experience, then at 2:30 p.m. the walk, I have have have suffer.

I have very fragile bones in the spine so when I move too much, it hurts. Especially in the climbs! Anyway it's not the most important, I felt so annoyed that I hurt so much that I started to speak badly to a nurse puufff Ridiculous. After the group, we walk to go to another group, something to recognize the expressions on people's faces. It's interesting, nothing more. I would have made a cake that day, here we mainly make crumbles it's simple and it's good! If not I dream of them again....?

I'll explain to you later I have to make myself a tea.

_~Around 3hours later~_

So, i've made myself some tea and i'm ready to continue talking about my life again. What can i say ... oh yes! I should talk about them. Every night they come in my dream telling me what's wrong, how i should live, telling me to do good, the best because they are not here to be able to do it anymore. They name is, well, they never gave me a name so i assume that i can them "angel" they have wings. I could tell you more about this person but for the moment I haven't had a lot of dreams in this presence, I have a lot of nightmares too, a very violent nightmare where I get raped or beaten or I lose people from my family or when I kill someone in my family, well all that, very happy isn't it? Okay, the next part tomorrow will be about my brother.


End file.
